


Belgian Waffles

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After 2x18, M/M, Malec, NSFW ish, fluffy fluff, i need this, someone let me be in the shadowhunters writers room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Magnus and Alec need to be together!





	Belgian Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> So, 2x18 Fucked me up. I am gonna be honest, I cannot deal with a Malec break up or taking a break, so I wrote this coda fic! I mean i cried for 3 hours after the episode was over. And I have cried over it multiple times today. Also I want to state, that I adored this ep, one of my faves by far!
> 
> Spoilers for 2x18 ahead.
> 
> Sexy Times ahead!
> 
> Thank you to my dearest and most awesome Parabeta, MuscleMemory! Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!
> 
> Also thank you to my dearest Yuks! For helping to inspire me!

Max has been off and on asleep, his body still too exhausted to warrant much else. Izzy, Jace, and Alec have all been taking turns to watch over him.

Alec is dozing off in the chair next to him when Max’s voice breaks through his slumber, “Al-Alec?” He moves to sit up and face his big brother.

“Don’t move, Max. You’re still weak. You need more rest.” Alec is pressing Max back gently.

Max shakes his head nudging Alec’s hand away, “We have to find Sebastian.”

Alec shakes his head, his face sullen, his eyes sad, his posture slumped. “We have that covered, you worry about getting better.”

Max is not used to seeing Alec like this. This is not his brother, the soldier. This is something he cannot remember seeing in Alec. “Alec? I am okay. It was just a bump on the head. I promise I feel so much better. Izzy and Jace both have agreed.” He takes Alec’s hand in his much tinier one, “Look at me, big brother.” As Alec’s eyes meet his, he sees that this is not about him. Yes he knows Alec worries for him, but shining through Alec’s eyes is not fear of losing, but rather loss and the fear of never regaining what has been lost. “What happened? I want the truth.”

Alec shakes his head for the second time, “Nothing you need to worry about.” He gives the weakest smile Max has ever laid eyes on and that is when Max snaps.

“I may not be close to you in age, like Izzy. And I may not have a rune to feel what you are feeling, but I can see you, Alec. I can see the heartache in your face, the pain in your stance, and the longing in your smile. I need to worry because you are my brother, and you lost something that makes you happier than anything I have ever known.” He takes a deep breath and it is almost uncanny how a tear drops from both of their eyes, “You lost Magnus.” It is not a question, but Alec’s face answers in confirmation.

“He is still alive, but he has to do what is best for his people, as I have to do what is best for mine.” Alec drops his head, struggling to breathe for what feels like the millionth time in just three days, three long and lonely days. He only looks back up when Max scoffs at him.

“I call bullshit.” He pulls his hand away from Alec’s. “Your people? You have got to be kidding me. What counts as your people to you, Alec?”

“My people, Max. You, Izzy, Jace, Mom and Dad… The Clave…” The last two words are laced with what Max swears is bitterness. “And the mundanes we are sworn to protect.”

Max begins to laugh sarcastically, “So your people are your family, people you serve under, and people that don’t even realize you save their asses on a daily basis.”

“Max!” Alec’s voice is stern but not punishing.

Max shakes his head at Alec, “Alec!” He mocks his brother, “I am tired of people claiming to be protecting _their people_ but not having any idea what that even means. I am only twelve and I know who my people are, the people I love. Yes I am sworn to protect mundanes and I will do my job. Yes, I know technically everyone you mentioned are my people, but it is not limited to just them. If I fall in love, ever, that person will become part of my people. Alec, Magnus is your people. You can’t just let him walk out of your life.”

“What am I supposed to do, Max?” He understands what Max means, how he sees it, but Alec has to be a leader first.

It is another voice that answers him, “You fight for him, just as you would fight for any one of us.” Izzy’s hand rests on his shoulder as Jace nods at her words.

Alec closes his eyes, “And you, Jace, what do you think?” Jace sighs, “Honestly I think I have had enough heartache to last me a lifetime, and I think we both need to fight for who we want and love.”

~

Magnus stands before the Seelie Queen, an almost completely blackened rose in his palm. The grin in her face ornery, “Your Highness,” He nods and steps forward, just about to bow when he hears someone shouting his name.

“Magnus Bane!” A blue skinned woman rounds the corner, swatting away Seelie guards as they make to seize her. “Magnus, you idiot!”

“Catarina Loss.” The Seelie Queen’s tone is mocking. “Good of you to join us as the Downworlders unite against the Shadowhunters.”

Catarina ignores the Queen, her attention on Magnus, “You left him, and you gave up so easily? For what?” Her hands are on her hips and her face is laced with venom.

“How did you know?” Magnus’s voice is broken and lost.

“You are not the only one who Ragnor visits from the afterlife, my friend.” She snaps, “Now explain this foolishness.”

The Queen steps in front of Magnus, “We are conducting business, if you would be so kind to stay quiet or leave.”

“You shut up.” Catarina waves a dismissive hand at the Queen, who doesn’t look one bit offended, on the outside that is. Surely she is cursing Catarina. “This is between me and my friend.” Her sneering gaze falls back to Magnus, “Talk to me, now.”

“I have to do what is best for our people, Catarina.” He is really trying to be more firm in his words but failing.

“How exactly is giving up your heart best for our people?” She steps closer, her eyes moving to challenge the Seelie Queen to stop her, instead the Queen takes her place on her throne.

“I cannot effectively make the proper decisions when I am considering… Alexan… Alec into all of them.” He drops his hands, not meeting her eyes.

“He is a part of your life, you are supposed to consider him in your decisions, as he is supposed to do the same for you.”

“And yet, he didn’t.” The bitterness flows with each word. “He kept the secret about the Soul Sword from me, when he knew it was important knowledge to the Downworld.” Cat practically growls at this, but not only because of his words, but also at the sound of the Seelie Queen snickering in the background.

“This is ridiculous. I don’t know your Shadowhunter very well, Magnus, but I do know of his love for you, of how he so easily broke down your walls and showed you the love you never had, the love you always deserved, and you are willing to throw that all away, because the Seelie Queen has manipulated your thoughts. Our people will fight, with or without the Seelies, but if you choose this path, Magnus, the path of broken hearts and treachery, I cannot be by your side.” 

Magnus makes to speak but she holds a hand up to silence him. “I am choosing to stand with the Shadowhunters against Valentine and Jonathan. Not just for me but for the future of my daughter.” Her voice is quivering now, “This is not the correct path, love. You will end up alone and lost.”

She turns away, Magnus stepping closer to her, “Catarina?” He has lost too much today, and now this.

“I don’t see Lucian amongst this crowd.” She smiles to herself, “He chose his love for Clary Fray. He fights for what he cares about, and who he truly cares for. I know you want to protect our people, but why does it have to be a matter of sides. The Downworld and the Nephilim are my people.”

Magnus can only stare at her back, wanting to run to her, embrace her, beg her to heal him. But how? It is the queen who speaks now, to Catarina’s disinterest, “Shadowhunters always choose their own kind. Lucian Greymark was once a Shadowhunter, he is still loyal to them, as his pack is loyal to him.”

She does not turn to meet his eyes, but she knows Magnus will hear her words, “When I met my Daniel, I tried to push him away, deny what he and I had. It was you, Magnus, that saved me from a life without the man that even to this day, I love more than any other being. _Fight for him, and this love that only truly comes once in a lifetime, you deserve to be happy._ I only wish to save you from a fate I almost endured. Alec Lightwood is your forever, Magnus. Don’t throw that away.” She opens a portal and steps through leaving her words behind as well as a much more broken Magnus.

A slow clap comes from behind him, his head turns just enough to see the Queen rising from her seat once again. She drops her hands and her appearance changes from that of an innocent child to that of a woman meant to do business. “Your answer, Bane.” She holds her hand out for the rose.

Magnus looks back at the rose, only a tiny bit remains with color, as Magnus’s mind reels with Catarina’s words and memories of Alec again. All the happiness they bring to each other. See, that is not the issue: Alec makes him happy, and he knows it, but can he have Alec and his people as well? _“Yes, you can. We can.”_ We… Alec’s words. He and Alec, there is no one else for him. He holds the rose up to the light, and watches as it is completely darkened, _“We can figure this out.”_

“I fear, I have been a fool, my lady.” He turns to her and drops the rose to the ground. “The Clave is wrong, they lie to us and they look out for themselves first and foremost.” The Queen is smiling at Magnus’s words, “You are not wrong, I have seen Shadowhunters choose their own kind.” The Queen nods, her smile turning to a wicked smirk, “But where you are wrong, is this: Alexander is not just a Shadowhunter, he is a man, a son, a brother, a Parabatai, an Ally of the Downworld, and my Love. And time and time again I have seen him choose the love of his family and even myself over all else. My Shadowhunter is not like the rest, nor are Izzy, Jace, or Clary. We will win this war, you can join us, and win, or fall to the losing side.” With that he turns from her and steps through his own portal.

~

“Magnus!” He pounds on the door again, “Magnus I am not leaving until you talk to me. I am not giving up on us. I want you, and we can fight this war together.” He rests his head against the door. “Please, Magnus. Please talk to me.”

~

“Alexander.” He knocks lightly on his bedroom door, as he opens it just a bit, only to find the room empty. He frowns and turns for his next destination, Alec’s office. He is just about to the door when Izzy steps out of a room not far from the office, Max’s room. 

Her eyes find him, “Magnus?” A small smile lights up her face, “I assume Alec found you.”

Magnus shakes his head, “Found me? No, has he been looking for me?”

“Yes, he left an hour ago to go to your loft.” Something about her words strike him, “He is a mess without you, and he needs you, Magnus. And you need him.” 

He nods, because why fight against your own feelings. “I have to go.”

She nods, needing no explanation, “Magnus, if you hurt him like this again, no ward will keep me from finding you.” Her tone is playful, but Magnus has seen who she loves most, her brothers, and he has no doubt she is every bit as serious as he is in love with Alec, which is more than can be imagined.

~

“Magnus, I love you, and I am prepared to wait out in this hallway for days if that is what it takes. I AM NOT GIVING UP!” Alec groans as he sits beside the door, waiting for his love to answer.

~

Magnus portals into the loft just in time to hear Alec shouting that he is not giving up. He is quick to race to the door and pull it open, and as he does, Alec is standing again, eyes red, hair a mess from nervous fingers running through it, shirt a wrinkled mess, and the same he wore just three days ago. 

“Magnus.” It is a whisper but it is all Magnus needs. He grabs Alec’s shirt and pulls him inside, slamming the door behind him, wasting no more time being apart from Alec, he crashes their lips together. It is a hungry and sloppy kiss, but no less full of their passion.

It is Alec who pulls away first, reluctantly. He needs air and he has something to say. “Magnus, I didn’t come here for that.” He breathes heavily. Then his eyes meet Magnus’s eyes which have fallen into sadness. “No, I mean I want to kiss you, but first, I need you to know that my world has no meaning or drive without you. I was a rule following soldier before I met you, but that was it. I was not completely happy before you, and I don’t want to go back to that life. I don’t want to live without you.” Magnus is about to answer him, but Alec hovers a finger in front of his mouth, “I understand. You are trying to think of your people, but why am I not one of those people? You are one of mine. Why does there have to be a divide between us, the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders.”

Magnus presses forward so he kisses Alec’s finger, “Alexander, you are my most important person. I was scared of that, because above all else I choose you, and I didn’t feel that was fair to my people, but I was wrong, Alexander. I was so wrong.” His hands move to Alec’s waist, pulling him close, “I can’t really be without you, I realize that now. I have never loved anyone the way I love you, or as much as I love you. I want to fight for us, and for my people.”

Alec nods, “I know. You are the only person I want to love like this, the only person I can see myself with, ever. We will fight for each other, and together, against Valentine and Jonathan and any threat that comes our way. We will fight for our people. Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike.”

_We and Our… Together._

“From now on, we are completely honest about everything.” Magnus pulls away, “I told you I was all for effort, and I still am, but no more secrets. I will tell you everything, you do the same.” He looks almost scared Alec will deny this request.

“Okay. Honesty and effort.” Alec smiles at his love, “Along with my heart you have those as well.”

Magnus chuckles and shakes his head, “Are you trying to be… Romantic, right now?”

Alec looks nervous and Magnus watches the blush creep into his cheeks, as he looks down at his boots, “Is it working?” His eyes come back up and the look inside them weakens Magnus’s knees, “Because I heard a tale from Izzy, that make up sex is pretty hot, and we did just make up.” He dares to wiggle his eyebrows and Magnus actually falters in his steps, on his way to Alec.

Alec is quick and catches him by the waist, and pulls him close. “You okay?”

“No, I am not. You can’t flirt with me like that, I am weak.” Magnus chuckles into Alec’s chest. 

“You are the strongest person I have ever met, Magnus. You were willing to give up our love for your people. That takes strength. But so does realizing you deserve to be happy. And I want to always make you happy.” Alec takes him by the face now, and kisses his forehead, then his nose, the space under his eye, all the way down to his lips.

“You will.” Magnus smiles against Alec’s lips. “Let’s start with right now.” His fingers were already pulling at the hem of Alec’s shirt, moments later it is clear of Alec’s body and probably on some lampshade somewhere in the loft. Who knows? Magnus is leading Alec back into the bedroom as his lips take over Alec’s completely. 

~

It is less of a struggle to remove Alec’s clothing, it becomes easier every time, but this time, it is like they are just disappearing. Alec’s hand covers Magnus’s fingers, “If you take the enjoyment of me undressing you away, I will be very upset.” He winks lowering his boyfriend’s hand, as his other hand works at the buttons on Magnus shirt. His hands slip inside, over smooth skin, treasuring all that Magnus is, smooth shoulders, the shirt falling from his body, Alec’s hands cupping his neck and pushing Magnus back into bed, himself hovering over him. Magnus grinning up at him, “Still graceful as ever.” 

“Still a Shadowhunter, now shut up and make love to me.” He takes over Magnus’s lips again, as Magnus is nodding.

~

“Okay, I am calling it, my sister is never wrong. That was hot.” Alec chuckles as he falls to Magnus’s side, licking his kiss swollen lips.

“Oh that was just the beginning, we have work to do tomorrow, you know with tracking down Valentine and his wretched offspring, but tonight, I fully intend to take advantage of this time we have together.” Magnus chuckles as he rolls over to kiss Alec’s shoulder, “You brought your stele I hope?” He traces over Alec’s stamina rune with his index finger. 

Alec’s eyebrows shoot up, and a grin takes over his face, “If we can find my pants, it is in one of the pockets.” 

Magnus sits up a bit to check the floor, and when he finds them he snaps his fingers and the stele is in his hand, it brings up a memory from a while back. “Since we are being honest, and at the risk of starting another fight, regrettably, I am the one who stole your stele for Jace and Clary to get the Mortal Cup.”

Alec shrugs, “I know.”

Magnus frowns, “You know? But how?”

“Jace is my Parabatai. I sensed he was feeling guilty about something and he caved and told me.” He frowns a bit, “But he still felt guilty after, so maybe he was still hiding something from me.”

“Do you still sense his guilt?” Magnus leans up on his elbow, looking down at Alec.

“No, now I feel his relief and his longing. He loves her, Magnus. Kind of to the extent that I love you. And I hate that he feels so hurt and lost.” He looks away for a moment, “I wish I could fix it for him.” 

Magnus admires the love and devotion Alec has to his Parabatai, it reminds him of friends long in the past.

Magnus turns Alec’s face back to him, and places the softest kiss to the corner of his lips, “You are doing it again, making me fall more in love with you. Will you ever stop?” 

Alec shakes his head, “No, I want to spend every day making you fall more and more in love with me, I am selfish in that way.”

Magnus presses the Stele into Alec’s hand, “Seems we are both being selfish then. Also, in the morning, I am conjuring up Belgian Waffles.” He grins and flashes his cat eyes at Alec.

Alec’s stele almost slips from his fingers, but he catches it and activates his rune, “I look forward to breakfast with you.” Their lips meet again for more hungry, passionate kisses.


End file.
